The invention provides a device for use in fitting a duvet cover.
As is well known, a duvet is a form of bed covering comprising a quilted fabric casing which is filled with warmth-retaining material such as synthetic flock or natural feathers. It is common practice for the duvet, when in use on a bed, to be contained within a removable washable fabric cover of generally the same size as the duvet.
The duvet cover is closed on three sides, the fourth side being left open, or partly open, so that the duvet can be inserted into the cover. Press studs, ties or other fastening devices can be provided along the open side so that it may be closed once fitted over the duvet.
Since the duvet and cover may be as large as a king-size double bed, considerable difficulty is often experienced in fitting the cover over the duvet. One common method is to push the duvet into the cover through the open side and then, once the duvet is inside the cover, to manipulate it, through the cover, so that the duvet flattens out and its corners extend into the four comers of the cover. This can be a time-consuming and frustrating operation, often requiring two persons. Another method is to turn the duvet cover inside-out, align its closed end with the corresponding end of the duvet, and then to draw the cover over the duvet as the cover is turned outside-in again. Since it is generally necessary to hold the closed end of the cover in contact with the end of the duvet as the cover is turned outside-in, this operation also is difficult for one person alone to carry out.
The present invention sets out to provide a device which may be used when fitting a duvet cover over a duvet, so as to enable this operation to be carried out easily by one person.
According to the invention there is provided a device for use in fitting a duvet cover, comprising an elongate carrier having means for removably mounting the carrier on a support in a substantially horizontal position, and two releasable clamping devices mounted on the carrier in longitudinally spaced locations, at least one of the clamping devices being so mounted on the carrier that its position may be adjusted longitudinally thereof, whereby the distance between the clamping devices may be varied.
In use the device is mounted on a convenient support, such as the top of an open door, and the distance between the clamping devices is adjusted so as to be substantially equal to, or slightly less than, the width of the duvet. The duvet cover is then ruched up so that its open end is brought close to its opposite closed end and is applied to the end of the duvet so that the two corners of the duvet at that end engage within the corresponding comers of the duvet cover. The end edges of the duvet and duvet cover are then extended between the clamping devices and each clamping device is clamped on to the aligned comers of the duvet and cover. This operation may be effected before or after the device is mounted on the door or other support.
The duvet, with the cover ruched along its top edge, hangs from the device under its own weight and it is then a simple matter to draw the ruched cover downwards along the length of the duvet until the open end of the cover clears the lower end of the duvet and may be buttoned or otherwise closed. The covered duvet is then removed from the clamps on the device and may be placed on the bed without further manipulation of the duvet within the cover being required.
In order to facilitate drawing of the cover downwards over the duvet, it is desirable that the upper end of the duvet should be as taut as possible when fitted to the device. Since at least one of the clamping devices is adjustable, they may be moved further apart, after the duvet has been fitted to them, so as to render the upper end of the duvet as taut as possible, before pulling the cover downwards over the duvet.
Preferably both clamping devices are so mounted on the carrier that their positions may be independently adjusted longitudinally of the carrier.
In any of the above arrangements there may be mounted on the carrier one or more further clamping devices located between the first two said clamping devices. For example, there may be provided a central clamping device mounted on the carrier substantially mid-way between the first two said clamping devices. The further clamping device or devices may be fixedly or adjustably mounted on the carrier.
The carrier may be in the form of an elongate bar. The carrier is preferably collapsible to reduce the size thereof for storage. For example, the carrier may comprise two or more sections hingedly connected together so that the carrier may be folded from an extended condition to a collapsed condition where the hinged sections at least partly overlie one another.
Preferably the sections are connected together by one or more hinges located at the top of the carrier for pivoting about horizontal axes transverse to the length of the carrier, whereby the sections tend to be held in the extended conditions by the weight of the duvet suspended from the clamping devices.
Alternatively, the carrier may comprise two or more sections which are relatively slidable longitudinally between an extended condition and a collapsed condition. For example, the relative slidable sections may be telescopically arranged, one being slidable within another.
In any of these arrangements releasable retaining means are preferably provided to retain the sections in the extended condition.
The or each adjustable clamping device may be continuously adjustable longitudinally of the carrier, or may be adjustable in steps between a number of discrete positions relative to the carrier. In either case releasable detent means are preferably provided to maintain the clamping device in a selected longitudinal position with respect to the carrier. The detent means may be an automatic spring snap device, and in this case the snap device may be manually releasable. Alternatively, the detent means may be a manually engageable and releasable device, such as a screw clamp.
The or each movable clamping device may be directly mounted on the carrier, or may be fixedly mounted on an intermediate member which is, in turn, movably mounted on the carrier. For example, the clamping device may be fixedly mounted on a member which is slidable longitudinally with respect to the carrier. The intermediate member may be telescopically arranged with respect to the carrier.
Each clamping device may comprise two relatively movable parts which are urged towards one another by spring means. Alternatively or additionally, manually operable means, such as a screw device, may be provided to urge the parts of the clamping device towards one another.
One of the parts of the clamping device may be fixed relative to the carrier, the other part being movable towards and away from the fixed part. The relatively movable parts of the clamping device may be pivotally mounted with respect to one another.
In any of the above arrangements the means for removably mounting the carrier on a support may comprise a hook device. For example, the hook device may comprise at least one hook which projects rearwardly from the carrier in such manner that it may be hooked over the other edge of an open door, picture rail or the like. There may be provided two or more such hooks spaced apart longitudinally of the carrier.